Robert Cauldwell
Timeline *Robert is Born in 11th Century Europe with a birth defect, his heart is on the right side of his chest. It is taken as a good omen. *Some point during his teens Robert discovers the existence of magic and his ability to wield it and is taught by his uncle Lukas. *Robert exploits and misuses his gifts and easily becomes obsessed with dark magic. *Discovers the existence of supernatural beings when he meets Charity, a vampire. *At the ripe age of thirty Robert indulges all of his inner desires with Charity, mistakenly ingesting some of her blood in the process. After his fun, Robert leaves but not before sealing the vampire inside and leaving Charity to rot. *Rasmus is born. *Robert is lured to a lake near his family's home and is knocked unconscious and subsequently drowned by his father Marek. His body is allowed to sink into the lake. *Robert enters his vampiric Transition. *Robert takes revenge on his father by burying him alive. As was the time Robert tied a string to Marek's finger that was attached to a bell above. He listend for the bell for three days after he had been buried, until it stopped on the forth day. *Uncle Lukas discovers what Robert has done and attempts to seal him away, similar to what Robert had done to Charity. But Lukas fails and is fed upon, Robert becomes a full vampire and loses his ability to commune with nature and magic in the process. *To his own knowledge he and his uncle were the only warlocks in the family at the time. Robert leaves returning sixteen years later in search of another witch/warlock to help him regain his magical abilities. Rasmus defends his family and is turned into a vampire to punish the family's insolence. *Rasmus enters Transition and kills and feeds off his own father entering a frenzy resulting in him massacring his family, his aunts being the only survivors. *Angered at what his nephew had done to 'his' family Robert manipulates the minions of Charity to retrieve Rasmus, which leads to Rasmus' suffering for ninty years in Charity's dungeons. *Robert wanders the earth believing 'his' entire family dead. In 1492 Robert discovers the existence of the Original Vampires when he meets Niklaus and his family possessing and nobles in England. He also learns of the Lapis Lazuli charm, allowing a vampire to walk in sunlight. *He spends the next few centurys learning more of the Lapis Lazuli. He also hears of Rasmus' exploits as a Ripper in China. *Robert begins to amass wealth and influence during the Italian Renaissance. *While in Italy Robert meets Camilla Vettori and her chambermaid Emilia Bier. He falls in love with Camilla, so much so he outs himself as a vampire to her. *Emilia receives visions of events in Salem and sees her family's decendants burn at the stake. She offers Robert a deal, she would craft two daylight rings -one for him and another for a mate- in exchange he would be bound to protect her future children. He agrees. *Robert discovers Rasmus is in Italy and hires a group of vampire hunters to chase him away. *Camillia becomes engaged to another man. *Robert sires Camillia at her own behest and gives her own daylight ring. *Camillia is turned away from her fiance, Robert murders the man for upsetting her. *Camillia takes off her daylight ring and burns to death in front of Robert. *Robert attempts suicide only to be stopped by Emilia. She curses him to fufil his oath before he drains her dry. Physical Appearance Because of his vampirism, Robert will forever have a youthful and vibrant appearance. He could easily be described as handsome or abnormally gorgeous. He possess a compelling aura and a very dominant and commanding appearance. Robert has refined facial features and a strong, angular bone structure, including a masculine jawline and chin. He has a smooth, flawless complexion due to his immortality. His skin is olive-pale (due to his immortality), with dark, thick brown hair, which is frequently combed back. His hair texture appears soft and luxurious. Robert has a dark brown eye colour that was borderline pitch black and was frequently described as the colour of the night sky. Physique-wise, Robert has a slim, lean body type with lithe, hard muscles in his arms and chest, and broad shoulders. He is a man of average height in stature (5'8) and has stated he doesn't like tall or young females. During his first visit to Mystic Falls, scouting for witches and their grimoires he seemed to favor suits designed by the ambitious Hugo Boss and the bold colors of Gucci. Like other vampires from Mystic Falls, Robert wears a Lapis Lazuli ring, murky silver in color on the ring finger of his left hand, in order for him to walk around in the sunlight. Personality Robert as a human was light-hearted later becoming naive when he discovered the existence of magic. Cauldwell quickly and easily became infatuated with dark magic, which is evidence of his own naivety and simplicity as a human. He rebelled against the order of things: witches (warlocks) were meant to preserve the balance of nature. Instead he impulsively misused the power, brandishing it in anger and for self gain. Because of the large number of siblings he never received a lot of attention. Which eventually developed into a possessive personality. As a vampire all of his emotions were heightened. So his possessive traits were taken to the tenth power. For the next 150 years he acted flippant, believing the ends justify the means in what he wanted to accomplish. He was incredibly resourceful and manipulative as well as careful on giving his word on agreements. Showing even he had some sense of honor. Robert was an affectionate man who cared for Camilla Vettori, the first and only person who he personal has sired and turned into an immortal vampire. During his time with her Cauldwell cherished her company and opinion, but his possessive nature ultimately pushed her into the arms of another man. Despite the betrayal he felt he honored and didn't hesitate to grant her wish to become a vampire, even though it was not with him she wanted to spent eternity with. Powers and Abilities Some of these powers are more potent when the vampire gets older and feeds on human blood. *'Super Strength' - Vampires are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their strength is also more powerful then werewolves that are not in wolf form. *'Super Speed' - Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. *'Emotional Control' - The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the emotions of one's self. *'Heightened Senses' - They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. *'Mind Compulsion' - Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *'Immortality' - A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. The only known disease or infection that can kill a vampire is a werewolf bite. *'Healing Factor' - Vampires can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. *'Lapis Lazuli' - He possessed a Lapis Lazuli ring that enabled him to walk in daylight without being harmed. Weaknesses *'Vervain' - When ingested, vervain causes a vampire to become severely weak and feverish. Also, If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. *'Wood' - If a vampire is wounded by wood it will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in death. *'Fire or Sunlight' - Any exposure to fire or sunlight will result in death to a vampire. *'Heart Extraction' - The act of removing a vampire's heart will result in death. *'Werewolf Bite' - The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires. *'Magic' - Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of vampires to explode. *'Decapitation' - The act of dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in death. *'Uninvited Invitation' - Vampires cannot enter a house without being invited in. If they are in the house without being invited in they will become disoriented. Category:Vampire Category:Male Category:Witch Category:Main Character Category:sea Category:Season 4